Breathe
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: Join me as Roy and Riza share their love in this beautfiul one-shot. Just breathe.. Royai, Maes.


**Disclaimer: Nope :)**

**A/N: Thanks for tuning in for another story peoples! I got this story idea when listening to Breathe by Michelle Branch ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

--

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_

"G'night, Lieutenant." Roy said, giving her a flick off his hand, as a salute. Roy Mustang got his coat, and his keys and opened the door.

"Goodnight Sir." Riza stated bluntly. She turned from organizing paperwork on her desk, and saluted. Mustang saluted back and smiled at her.

"Get some sleep Riza. You need it. Leave Hayate with Fuery for a few days." Roy suggested He smiled as he saw her reactions, at him using her first name. He knew her like a book. Her reactions, her reasons. Riza Hawkeye was a book, and she was open. But only for him.

"Okay. I'll do that si-" Roy glared at her. "Roy." she said his name with a smirk. She grabbed her purse and coat and headed out of the door with him. They talked all the way to their cars. Roy smiled at her. She smiled back and turned to get in her car. That's when Mustang spoke up.

"Lieutna-" She glared at him, a hinting of sarcasm in her eyes. "Riza." He smiled at grabbed her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead. Roy was really happy that the Fratanzation Laws were gone, right at that moment.

When Roy pulled away, the look on her face was priceless. He wish he had a camera. Then they heard what they both what were applause but when the looked around, the sound was rain. Pure and blissful rain.

Roy got in his car, Riza; hers. The two drove away, with a new feeling for each other. Lust, no. Hate, hell no! Love, would be the best and most obvious answer. Roy sighed, he wished Riza made a move, he felt like an idiot.

Roy pulled into his drive, shut the car off, unbuckled his seat belt and left the car to go into his house and have himself a nice drink. Scotch? Maybe some Whiskey? Rum?

He entered his house and took off his coat, put his keys on the table, took of his shoes and went upstairs to change. Roy came out a few minutes later in just a pair of fleece pants, his chest bare.

He slipped on a glove, snapped and lit a fire. Mustang got himself some Scotch and sat on his couch with a nice book. Perfect combo.. Fire, Alcohol, Book..

_And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

Riza sighed. She felt like an idiot for not replying to the sweet, and maybe even lustful; jesture. Even though she had feelings for Roy, her eyes showed, her feelings for him. She stopped at a light and smashed her head aganist the steering wheel. "_I'm such an idiot!" _Hawkeye thought to herself. She knew that when she set her goals for something, she would reach it. Period. And now, Roy Mustang was her goal. Even if he was her previous goal, but either way. She now had obligations to him.

Yes, she protected him. She was his Lieutenant, after-all. That doesn't help.. But, she wanted to be more to him. Riza Hawkeye wanted to stand beside him. Not behind, not in front. Beside him. Riza felt like she could be more, too. She is the only one who really knows him inside and out. Riza knows what his actions mean, and she can see through the barrier he puts up when something is wrong. The Lieutenant smiled to herself. She turned her car around and headed towards Mustang's house. The rain still pouring down.

Her mind was made up. Good luck trying to change it.

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space in between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

Riza took in a deep breathe and gripped the steering wheel. She sighed and turned the car off. Riza got out of the car, and walked up to Roy's door. She was about to knock, when the door opened and there stood a flabbergasted Flame Alchemist. Riza tried not to look at his almost visible six pack. She wanted to blush, but tried to stay in control of her hormones.. Failure.. Hawkeye tried to steel her face and her emotions but couldn't. "_He was to damn hot! His chest.. his hair.. those eyes.. SNAP OUT OF IT RIZA!" _She thought to herself.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked curiously. His palms got clammy the instant he saw her, knowing that this wasn't his best appearance. He was about to mention for her to come in when he noticed she looked a little pale and sweaty._ "Stupid Rain.." _Roy blamed it on the rain..

_Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real_

"You okay Riza?" Roy asked. Concern furrowed in his brow. He saw her take a deep breathe. Being an Alchemist; curiosity was like a second language. He put up his hand and opened his mouth as he was about to ask a question. That's when Riza walked up to him. His face inches from hers. She put her hands on his cheeks, gently tracing his jawline. She leaned forward. She gently placed her lips upon his. Roy was stunned at the sudden action. But as he got accustomed to it, and was about to kiss back; she pullled away. Her face was flustered, and she looked on the verge of tears. The rain began to subside.

_And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

"IDIOT! PURE IDIOT! I COULD BE COURT-MARSHALED!" Riza screamed at herself, she thought. In actuality she screamed it out loud as she threw her hands up in despair. Roy smirked, he knew that face. As she came to reality, she blushed even a deep shade of red and put one hand on her mouth and the other she wrapped around her stomach. Riza was about to turn and run away out of embarrassment, when Roy grabbed her arm and spun her around. The arm that was around her stomach tensed up at his touch. It wasn't hard, it was gentle. She turned her head as a deeper shade of red, that probably was never invented, because it was to dark; appeared on her cheeks. Roy put a hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Riza's head was lifted to meet a smirking face. She felt her heart beat quicken as she got lost in his deep onyx eyes. She flexed her hands into fists and back as they got more clammy by the second. He leaned forward so there was less then an inch between their faces. Roy felt her hold her breathe, waiting for the verdict.

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe_

At that moment, both of them realized there true feelings for each other.

"I would never court-martial the girl I love." Roy stated with his trademark smirk that made girls go weak in the knees. But not this girl. Not his Lieutanant. Well.. _maybe?_

He heard her gasp at his statement. Roy was beginning to wonder how long she could hold it in, Mustang leaned forward, he placed his lips upon hers. She kissed back, in a loving way. When they pulled away loving smiles were upon both of their faces. Roy grabbed her hand and led her into the house. When the door was locked he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He swayed side to side like they were dancing. Roy felt Riza's hands being placed on top of his and smiled. She leaned into him, the nape of her neck resting in the crevice of Mustang's shoulder. The rain that was beginning to subside, got louder and louder as they fell more in love with each other each minute that passed.

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?_

That night Riza Hawkeye awoke, to feeling like a teddy bear. She was shocked at first and then recalled everything that had happened that night.. Roy felt her relax and smiled. He gently ran his hands in circles across her back. She sighed and leaned into him her hand on his chest gently fingering the muscles on his stomach; she was deep in thought. Even if it was like two in the morning..

"Riza?" Roy asked, a bit hesitantly from his nervous-ness..

"Yes?" She asked still moving her fingers in circles on his stomach. Roy grabbed her hand and kissed it, so she knew he ment no harm. Which was pointless since they could read each other like books.

"You listening?" He asked with a smirk, that was barely visible due to the time of night. He felt her nod against his stomach, which he wouldn't admit, but it almost tickled. But of course! Riza felt him tense up and his chest shutter with in-ward laughter.

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe_

"I love you" Roy stated bluntly. He felt her hand stop moving in circles across his stomach. She placed a hand on his stomach and propped herself up on her other elbow and looked at him. Riza's eyes filling with tears. she leaned forward and kissed him. She couldn't breathe.

Riza took a breathe and stated. The. Obvious.

"I love you too" She said with a smile, as her bottom lip quivered with tears that were threatening to over flow. Roy kissed her passioantley, he propped himself up on an elbow and the other arm; his hand instantly went to her face. After they pulled away he hugged her.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain_

Riza felt something on her left hand, she ran her fingers across each-other-hands finger and when she came to her ring finger she felt something circular. Her eyes widened in surprise at his sudden action.

"Marr-" Before Roy could finish his sentence he felt her lips on his, and he felt her nod. That night, the two lovers and newly-engadged fiancee's fell asleep in each others arms.

But before Roy Mustang fell asleep he had one last thing to say on this beautiful night. "It's going to rain. Thank you Maes."

And of course.. it was raining.

--

Up in Heaven-

Maes Hughes was clapping and crying.

"That bastard.. He had to wait till I died to get married! I TOLD YOU!" Hughes said, with a hint of humor in his voice as he did a happy dance shifting his index fingers in the air, and spinning around. Well more like.. flying.. around.. He smiled his genuine angel-filled smiled, and flew away into the night. Tears staining his cherry-rose-tinted cheeks. As they fell to the ground of Earth.. and Central.

"Congratulations Roy.. and Riza, of course." He said as he waved and gracefully flew away.

--

_-THE END-_

--

**A/N:**

If you are wondering.

It's raining.

For me, and maybe even for you.

(So do this for Maes.)

(Everytime it rains, think of him as celebrating something beautiful in this world.)

(OR)

(The other world)

(Across the gate.)

**Review!**


End file.
